


Candlelight

by thetimeladyswan



Series: Right in Front of Me [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Gen, Parent Prince "Charming" James | David Nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeladyswan/pseuds/thetimeladyswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a nightmare (Right in Front of Me side story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> A little explanation of Regina's backstory with Emma. Plus Daddy Charming and a reference I couldn't resist

* * *

 

It was the same dream every night. Emma ran through the forest, fighting brambles that tore her nightgown. But she was never fast enough. The witch always found her, trapped her with the aid of magic and branches, and ripped her heart out.

 

She awoke, gasping for breath, limbs flailing in an attempt to escape her prison of … cloth? She could see almost nothing in the wan moonlight, which only served to distress her more. Anything could be lurking in the shadows, watching her, ready to strike ….

 

Something _was_ there! Her breath caught in her throat as the figure advanced. A hand touched her shoulder. She was too frightened to scream.

 

“Emma. It’s all right. I’m here.”

 

Her terror melted away almost instantly; the hand on her shoulder became comforting. It was her father. His forehead creased with worry as he sat on the edge of her bed, running a hand along the arm that still sported an ugly bruise – fuel for her nightmares. She could count the lines that marked his head in the moonlight.

 

“Did you have a nightmare?”

 

She nodded, unable to find words, and was immediately enclosed in a hug. She missed these sort of hugs from her father. The ones that enveloped her with warmth, that made all her fears seem irrelevant.

 

“It’s all right,” he repeated soothingly, stroking her hair. “It was just a dream. She wasn’t here.”

 

“How do you know?” she whispered in response, glancing down at her arm.

 

“The castle is protected, remember?” He released her, reaching instead for the candle by her bedside. She blinked in confusion as he lit it.

 

“Regina can’t hurt us. Any of us. It was just a nightmare. See this candle?” he held it before her, bathing them in a golden glow. “It’ll chase the nightmares away.”

 

“Promise?” she heard herself asking.

 

The king smiled faintly. “I promise. Tell you what; tomorrow, we’ll go to the blacksmith’s and get a sword made for you.”

 

Her green eyes lit up. “Real steel?”

 

His smile grew. “Real steel. Go back to sleep, I’ll watch over you.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded, lying back on her pillows. “Thank you, Papa.”

 

“You’re welcome, ducky.”


End file.
